Last exhale to death
by Raven Bloodmist
Summary: Kurzgeschichte. Complete. Ist es nur ein Zufall, oder ist es einem Mensch voherbestimmt Miyu, die Wächterin der westlichen Shinma als anzutreffen?


**Last exhale to death**

**Disklaimer: Die Rechte an den Figuren hat Narumi Kakinouchi. Und ich mach das nicht, um Geld zu verdienen**. 

**Vergesst das Reviewen nicht!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Es war eine Vollmondnacht und der 18. Juni. Ich war sehr spät noch unterwegs, weil ich einer Freundin noch die letzte Ehre erwiesen habe, auf die Weise, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Ich trug ihr Onixamulett und ihren Verlobungsring, was beises für mich bestimmt worden war, aber ihre ignorannte Tante und ihr Onkel hatten keinen Respekt vor ihrem letzen Willen und wollten mir die Sachen nicht freiwillig übergeben. Jetzt konnten sie im Jenseits weiter darüber diskutieren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war klar, dass ich wohl allein bei der neuen Grabgestaltung Hand anlegen musste. Ich brachte meiner Freundin die Habseligkeiten, mit denen sie beerdigt werden wollte: ihre Tagebücher, ihre Katze Serendipity und ihren Kanarienvogel Mercedes, die ich mit Schlaftabletten zum Schweigen bringen musste und noch ein paar unbedeutende Kleinigkeiten. Danach zog ich meiner Freundin ihr schwarzes Lieblingskleid an und tauschte ihre Grabgestecke durch Wildblumen aus. Als ich sicher sein konnte, alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigt zu haben, schaufelte ich das Grab zu und steckte es an, damit sie ihre letzte Reise ins Jenseits antreten konnte. Jetzt mußte ich nur noch eines tun: ihr nachfolgen. Sie war durch Feuer gegangen, ich sollte durch Wasser gehen. Damit wäre ich im Jenseits immer in ihrer Nähe und doch entfernt von ihr, weil unsere beiden Seelen gleichzeitig vergehen müssten, wenn siesich berührten. Welch eine wunderbare Schicksalsqual, die unsere Liebe nähren würde. Ich stand auf der Brücke und war bereit zu springen. Gleich würde ich sie widersehen. 

"Guten Abend. Was machst Du da?" hörte ich hinter mir eine Stimme. In der Dunkelheit erkannte ich eine Frauensillouette. Als diese ins Licht kam, stockte mir der Atem. 

"Akiko?"fragte ich erstaunt. 

"Nein, ich heiße Miyu."antwortete das Mädchen. "Vampir Miyu." 

Ich lief ins Licht und sah mir das Mädchen genauer an. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Ich kam etwas näher."Aber das ist unmöglich. Du kannst nur sie sein." Ich berührte sie an den Schultern. "Erinnerst Du Dich nicht? Ich bin es, Ak...." 

Eine plötzlich auftauchende Gestalt schleuderte mich weg. 

"Larva."sagte das Mädchen namens Miyu. "Er ist harmlos, Larva. Er verwechselt mich nur." Der maskierte Mann namens Larva legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie lehnte sich an ihn. "Was?"schoß es mir durch den Kopf. Akiko in den Armen eines Anderen?" Wut regte sich in mir. Niemals würde ich so etwas zulassen. Ich stand wieder auf und rannte auf den Typen zu. 

"Lass Deine Finger von meiner Akiko, Du Dreckskerl."schrie ich. Ehe ich mich versah, boxte mir die Gestalt in den Magen und schlug mich nieder. 

Miyu kniete sich. "Ich bin nicht Akiko."widerholte sie. "Aber möchtest Du sie widersehen? Möchstest Du Akiko in Deinen Träumen widersehen? Ich kann Dir so einen Traum geben." Sie lächelte warm. "Du bist Akiko, meine Akiko. Ich kenne Dich doch. Akiko, meine Geliebte." Ich versuchte sie zu küssen, aber ehe ich mich versah, wurde mir der Hals gebrochen. Vermutlich von dem Mann namens Larva. Das Letzte, was ich dann noch wahrnehmen konnte, war wie dieser sagte: "Lass uns gehen, Miyu. Vielleicht findest Du noch eine bessere Mahlzeit." Dann wurde es still und ich machte mich bereit zu sterben. Ich schwebte, davon, weit weg in die Wolken. Akiko, nun würde ich die Widersehen. Je höher ich schwebte, desto klarer wurden mir ihre Konturen, ihr Gesicht. Dann erkannte ich, dass sie traurig war, ja gar weinte. Bevor ich ihr Bildnis erreichen konnte hörte ich ihre Stimme sagen: "Warum hast Du das getan?" Dann fiel ich, wurde von irgend etwas angezogen, aber nicht von meinem Körper. Panik umfing mich. Was war los? Warum war ich nicht bei ihr? Wo würde ich landen?? Eine Ewigkeit schien ich zu fallen, als ich nochmals hörte, was das Mädchen namens Miyu mir sagte: "Möchstest Du Akiko in Deinen Träumen widersehen? Ich kann Dir so einen Traum geben" Und dannnnnn verstand ich: die Begegnung war nicht zufällig gewesen. Das Mädchen namens Miyu sollte mein Engel sein, mein Todesengel, den ich aus lauter blinder falschen Liebe verschmäht hatte. Sie sollte mich mit einem Traum retten. Retten vor dem, was sich Niemand vorstellen konnte: vor der Hölle. Denn die definierte sich nicht dadurch welche Qualen man an einem schrecklichen Ort ertrug, die definierte sich durch eine unentliche einsame Reise in eine Ungewissheit, die nie Enden würde. Ein ewiger Fall, wo alle Schuld- und Angstgefühle die Seele auf ewig verschlangen. Zurück blieb nur die Erinnerung. 

****

**ENDE **


End file.
